Country Trait Quick Veiw
County Traits Lawful Good The Kingdom of the Golden River 'Mediator:' You grew up in The Kingdom of the Golden River, often called the “Land of Mixings” because it is a kingdom of crossroads where many people come together, Fey and Humans both. Ruled by the Gahnahdihl, the Elvin sub-race descended from Elves and Humans, they are often accepting of all mixes of peoples. As a result of growing up in this racially tolerant nation, you have become something of a mediator, talking things out when possible, but not afraid to tell little white lies or use some more forceful language when it becomes necessary. Bonus: You gain +1 to Diplomacy checks and +1 to Intimidate checks. 'Along the Golden River:' You grew up among the many trade routes passing through the Kingdom of the Golden River. As long as anyone can remember, your family has: A) owned an inn situated at one of the many highway intersections that cross The Kingdom of the Golden River. B) owned a ferry at one of the many crossings along the Golden river. C) owned a stable that supplies remounts to couriers at a modest fee. Bonus: Choose one of the above. Gain a +2 bonus to related Profession checks. (You may act as if your family is sending you money. See DM for details.) The Shadow-Sun Empire 'Nimble Fighter:' You grew up in the Shadow-Sun Empire where a particular form of martial arts, emphasizing speed and agility over strength, is practiced. Like most in the Shadow-Sun Empire, you have practiced this martial art and it has taught you some skills. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Acrobatics checks and Acrobatics is always a class skill for you. 'Scholar of the Unknown:' You grew up in the Shadow-Sun Empire, a land named for its belief in a magical force that cannot be seen that gives all Faeries the ability to Faerie Hop from one place to another by tapping into the power of the Shadow-Sun. You have taken a particular interest in this idea and have spent your free time researching magic and the phenomena of the natural world. Bonus: '''Gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) checks and a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Nature) checks. One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. The Cypheian Empire '''Divinely Ordained Leaders: The Kings of the Cypheian Empire see themselves as the overseers of the whole of Ontearis. On Atir, it was the Sihlvihnari who ruled, as was their divinely given right. The rulers of the Cypheian Empire see themselves as the heirs of that tradition. They highly value statesmanship and well thought out speech craft. Bonus: 'You gain a +1 bonus to Diplomacy checks and a +1 bonus to Preform (Oratory). One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Well Informed: As the Cypheian Empire sees itself to be the Lords of Ontearis, they take careful care to keep well informed about the current leaders and the current happenings of the whole of Ontearis. They have a huge network of informants spread about the globe that keep their records up-to-date. You served as one of these informants in your youth, or perhaps you still do. Bonus: You gain +1 to Knowledge (Nobility) and Knowledge (Local) checks. One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Neutral Good The Kingdom of Cedarie 'Tinker:' You hail from a land of inventors. You grew up in a land filled with the latest and greatest inventions of the time. Even from a young age, you have always been known to tinker with things, inventing ways to make them better. Bonus:'You gain a +2 bonus to all Craft Checks. 'What was that word?: You grew up speaking Cedarian, an interlanguage created by Cedarian linguists at the bequest of their first King, King Seborae. Cedarian uses elements from the many different racial languages commonly encountered in the area, as a result, sometimes you recognize a word or a phrase spoken by a person who’s language is unfamiliar to you. Bouns: Gain a +1 bonus to Linguistics (Spoken) checks and a +1 to Linguistics (Written) checks. The Dragon’s Gap 'Dragon Magic:' You grew up in the Dragon’s Gap alongside the Dragons and their half-Dragon Kin. Dragons are one of the few innately magical Races on Ontearis and your time amongst them has taught you a thing or two about how magic works. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) checks and a +1 bonus to Spell Craft checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Dragon Rider:' You have been privileged to grow up amongst the Dragons. They are wise councilors and loyal friends. You have even had the privilege of riding one. Riding a Dragon takes quite a bit more skill than a horse, but you have managed to master it. Bonus: Gain +2 to all Ride checks. 'Chaotic Good' The Kingdom of Fire-Watch 'Glassmaker': You grew up in the shadow of Shahmihnae’s Mountain. Everywhere around the great mountain is evidence of natural glass. Just like Shahmihnae in her mountain, you have learned how to harness fire to make beautiful glass objects. Bonus:You gain a +2 bonus to Craft (Glass) and a +2 bonus to Appraise Checks made on Glass objects. 'A Little Bit of Everything': You grew up in a region of diverse geographical features. Bordering mountains, surrounded on two sides by the sea, spilt in the middle by cliffs and forests, and home to one of the world’s only continuously active volcanoes, Fire-Watch has a little bit of everything. Bonus: Because you are familiar with this wide variety of landscapes, you gain +1 to Knowledge (Geography) checks and +1 to Knowledge (Nature) checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. ' ' 'The Kingdom of Tosheia ' 'Gypsy Child': You grew up amongst a roving band of gypsies and there free spirit has never left you. You are often known hum or even burst out into song while walking and you cannot help but dance to a song with a catchy beat. Bonus: You gain +2 to Preform checks and Preform is always a class skill for you. ' ' 'Rover:' Like many who hail from Tosheia, you like to roam. There is just something about those seemingly endless plains and open skies that prompt you to take off and travel. Your journeys have been extensive and taken you to many places. Bonus: 'Gain +1 to Knowledge (Local) checks and +1 to Knowledge (Geography) checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Lawful Neutral 'The Kingdom of Hammers' 'Artisan': You grew up amongst the great artisans of the mighty Dwarven Kingdom of Hammers. You have always been surrounded by fine wares and have even picked up a few skills yourself. Bonus: 'Gain +1 to Appraise checks and +1 to Craft checks. 'Student of Architecture: The architecture found in the Kingdom of Hammers is some of the most impressive, beautiful, and fascinating architecture on Ontearis. From a young age, you have taken an interest in its construction and design, and later, that of architecture around the world. Bonus: Gain +1 to Knowledge (Engineering) checks and +1 to Knowledge (Local) checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. ' ' ' The Mithril Kingdom' 'People of the Underground:' You grew up in one of the vast underground cities of the Mithril Kingdom. Geothermicly heated, the large cities are a nice departure from the hideous cold of the “Aboveground”. The Mithril Kingdom cities are an engineering masterpiece and you have studied them as such. Bonus: 'You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Engineering) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) checks. One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Armorers: You grew up amongst the cities of the Mithril Kingdom, one of the finest producers of mithril armor in the world. You apprenticed at a work shop for some time in your youth before deciding to pursue other goals. Bonus: '''You gain +3 to Craft (Armor) checks. Berentz '''Tough Guy: You grew up in Berentz where strength and might are highly valued, it is the Home of the Temple of Trefitus, after all. Like everyone else in Berentz, you have served your time in mandatory military service and it has taught you something about getting things done.' ' Bonus: 'Gain a +1 bonus to Intimidate checks and a +1 bonus to Profession (Soldier) checks. 'People of the Horse: You grew up in the country of Berentz, a country known for its beautiful and hardy horses. You have been around horses all your life and know all there is to know about them. Bonus: 'You gain a +1 bonus on Handle Animal checks on Horses and may treat this skill as trained when using it on horses, even if it is not. You also gain a +1 bonus to ride checks. 'Neutral Falados 'Whittler:' In Falados you are a whaler, a farmer, or a whittler. Falados is famous for its beautiful trinkets made from whale bone and its intricate wood carving. Having grown up in Falados, you too have learned how to carve with some skill. Bonus: 'You gain +2 to Craft checks when using wood or bone and +1 to Appraise checks on wooden or bone objects. 'Whaler: You hail from Falados, which boarders the Icy Sea. Just off the coast of Falados live the great pods of Northern Whales from which Falados derives much of its income. You grew up on the coast of the Icy Sea and have been whaling many time. Bonus: '''You gain a +1 bonus to Craft (Ship) checks, a +1 bonus to Profession (Fisherman) checks, and a +1 bonus when using a harpoon. Grelos '''Sailor: You grew up in Grelos which is the largest maritime trade hub on the Ohsahn Continent. Like many families, your family has always sailed the seas. From the time you were old enough to tie a knot and swab the deck, you have had a ship under your feet. Bonus: 'You gain +1 to Profession (Sailor) and ropes you tie add a +1 to the DC of an Escape Artist check. 'Fisherman: You grew up in one of the small fishing towns on the coast of the Ohsahnd Gulf. You know how to make nets, and repair boats, and, of course, you know how to fish. Bonus: '''You gain a +1 bonus to Craft (Ship) checks, a +1 bonus to Profession (Fisherman), and a +1 to Knowledge (Local) checks. Tarnesh '''Land of the Dead: While all people provide offerings and respect to Ahgahnus, the Fey God of the Dead, and The Hag, the Human Goddess of Death, few of them truly love or embrace these Gods except for the people of Tarnesh. Here, people are comfortable with death and the dead. Bonus: 'You cannot be intimidated by threats involving death (against you or others) also, gain +1 bonus against all other intimidate checks. 'Necromancer: The people of Tarnesh revere the Gods of Death as their patron God or Goddess (Ahgahnus if you are a follower of the old ways, The Hag if you are a Soulist), as a result, most inhabitants of Tarnesh have learned or at least encountered the ways of necromancy. Bonus: 'Gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) Checks and a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Religion) Checks and one (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Chaotic Neutral ' The Kingdom of Wind-Sky ' 'Rough Terrain': You hail from a land filled with jagged peaks and deep canyons, years of practice have taught you everything you need to know about navigating those peaks and ravines. Bonus:'You gain +2 to Climb checks. 'People of the wild: You grew up in a harsh land. There are few cities and most people subsist on a hunter-gather’s way of life. Bonus:'''You gain +1 on Survival checks and a +1 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) checks; one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. The Tribes of the Lizard People '''Land of Kleptomaniacs: You hail from the land of the Lizard Tribes where nothing is yours for very long and if you want something you simply take it. Bonus: 'Because of this, you gain a +2 bonus to Slight of Hand checks. 'Religious Fervor: You hail from a land inhabited by both Kobols and Krohags. While both races are very different, they share a deep passion for their Gods and spend a great deal of time in meditation or trances. Bonus: '''You have spent all of your life involved in these pursuits and so you gain a +2 bonus to Concentration bonuses. The Marsh Lands '''Water World: You grew up in the Marsh Lands, the home land of the Dahrehbihn Elves. They chose this place for its mix of land and water. In the swamps, there is water everywhere and you certainly want to know how to swim if you fall. You also have to know how navigate the land which is often slippery and difficult to navigate. Bonus: You gin a +1 bonus to Swim checks and a +1 bonus to Acrobatics checks. 'Outcast': You hail from the land of the outcasts. If ever you deal with others not of your close group, you are treated with suspicion and are suspicious in return. Bonus: As a result of your cautious nature you gain a +1 to Perception checks and a +1 to Sense Motive checks. 'Lemtia' 'Keeper of the Old Ways:' You grew up in Lemtia, a land of harsh desert and a land of secrets. The Nomadic peoples who live within the Grapthian Desert were once nomadic peoples living in the deserts of Atir. Their ways are very ancient and have changed little over the centuries. It is said that the tribal memories stretch back to the dawn of time. Having grown up in Lemtia, you have heard many of the ancient stories and know the old histories.' '' ' Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (History) and a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Religion) and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Lizard Hunter:' You grew up in Lemtia where one of the main sources of income is the production and sale of Reso Lizard Serum. The Reso Lizard produces a venom which prevents its victim from feeling fear or pain. It uses this venom to basically eat its victims alive without them trying to run away. The serum is obviously popular amongst soldiers and fetches a high price, but catching Reso Lizards is dangerous business that often leads to the hunter being eaten alive if he is not careful. You grew up hunting Reso Lizards and are still alive to tell about because you learned how to be quick and quiet when sneaking up on the infamous lizards. Bonus: You gain +1 to Acrobatics checks and +1 to Stealth checks. ' Gearba' 'Cartographer:' You grew up on the island of Gearba, a country made enormously wealthy by its trade routes that stretch into the continent of Smihllei and throughout the Great and Southern Seas. It contains some of the most detailed and accurate maps in the world. In days gone by, you worked as a cartographer and helped produce these maps. Bonus: 'You gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge (Geography) and it is always a class skill for you. 'Land of Celebrations: Gearba is a gateway between the Ohsahn Continent and many of the other outlying lands. It has a diverse range of geographical regions, a diverse mix of racial backgrounds, and a diverse spread of religious and political ideals found within its boards. In order to fairly represent all of its people, it holds festivals on each of the God’s festival days for both the Fey Religion and Soulism. You grew up amongst the endless parties and myriad of different peoples and with all their various religious beliefs. Bonus: 'Gain a +1 bonus to Preform checks and a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Religion) checks. 'Lawful Evil 'Calzine ' 'Street Savvy': You grew in Calzine, a country notorious for its crime. From a young age, you mother taught you how to keep your valuables safe while walking the streets. You are always alert when out and about, you won’t let any thief get the better of you. Bonus:'You gain a +2 bonus to all perception checks. 'Born Thief: You grew up on the streets of Calzine and from a young age made a living swindling others out of their poorly protected valuables. Bonus: 'You gain a +1 bonus to Disable Device checks and a +1 bonus to Slight of Hand checks. 'Neutral Evil 'Camvinod ' 'Runaway Slave': You grew up working on the plantations of Camvinod, but you are one of the lucky ones who managed to escape. You will always bear the brand of a slave so you are always ready to fade from view. Bonus: 'You gain a +1 bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +1 bonus to Stealth checks. 'Fanatic: Camvinod is a land of extremes, you are Human or not; you are wealthy or a slave; you are right or you are wrong—there is no in between. You are 100% certain that it is your way or the highway. Bonus: '''You gain a +1 trait bonus to your Will saves. Sieei Pirate': You grew up on Sieei, a little island in the Ohsahn Gulf that is known primarily for its pirate activities. You, of course, grew up a pirate too, raiding ships and loving it. '''Bonus: '''Gain a +1 bonus to Profession (Sailor) checks and a +1 bonus to Acrobatics checks. 'Smuggler: If you aren’t a pirate on Sieei, you are probably a smuggler, someone has to get those stolen items to market and it might as well be you. 'Bonus: '''Gain a +1 bonus to Bluff checks and a +1 bonus to Diplomacy Checks. 'Chaotic Evil 'Orc Home ' 'Scary Neighbors:' You live in Orc Home, a roughly defined area marked by a large Orc population. Orc home is less of an organized country than an amalgamation of often warring Orc tribes and thus, it is a dangerous place to call home. In Orc culture, the biggest, badest guy is the one in charge and so you have learned how to be tough and intimidating for your own safety. Bonus: 'You gain a +2 bonus to intimidate checks. 'Border lands: You live on the border lands between civilization and wilderness. You know how to live off the land and also how to stay alive. '''Bonus: '''You gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks and a +1 bonus to Intimidate checks.